Camille Leon
Camille Leon is a villain from the Fox animated television series Kim Possible. History She is a beautiful actress and a former heiress of a cat food fortune, who for reasons unknown was disinherited by her parents. She underwent an experimental plastic surgery procedure that granted her shape-shifting powers, which she used to frame others for her crimes. She has a small hairless cat named Debutante that she always carries around with her. She was first encountered during Season 4 when she went on a crime spree in which she disguised herself as other celebrities and leaving the real celebrities with the blame. During which time she successfully managed to avoid detection by Kim, who slowly began to suspect her, but not her brothers, who successfully unmasked her as the culprit. Camille returned in the episode "Fashion Victim". Now having taken a more mercenary approach to her criminal lifestyle, Camille is hired by the Fashionistas to steal the newest fashion designs from Club Banana. Realizing that Kim also works at Club Banana, Camille also attempts to get back at her by shapeshifting into her and framing her for the design thefts. However, that turned out to be a failure, leaving the Fashionistas ruined and Camille arrested again. Appearances * Episode – "Trading Faces" * Episode – "Fashion Victim" * Episode – "Chasing Rufus" * Episode – "Run, Bite, Chop!" * Episode – "Ron to Rufus" * Episode – "The Vacation" * Episode – "Missing Rufus" * Episode – "Stark Raving Dad" * Episode – "When Flanders Failed" * Episode – "Radio Bart" * Episode – "Bart's Friend Falls in Love" * Episode – "Kamp Krusty" * Episode – "A Streetcar Named Marge" * Episode – "Homer the Heretic" * Episode – "Lisa the Beauty Queen" * Episode – "Treehouse of Horror III" * Episode – "Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie" * Episode – "Marge Gets a Job" * Episode – "New Kid on the Block" * Episode – "Homer's Triple Bypass" * Episode – "Selma's Choice" * Episode – "Brother from the Same Planet" * Episode – "I Love Lisa" * Episode – "So It's Come to This: A Simpsons Clip Show" * Episode – "The Front" * Episode – "Whacking Day" * Episode – "Marge in Chains" * Episode – "Krusty Gets Kancelled" * Episode – "Bart's Inner Child" * Episode – "The Last Temptation of Homer" * Episode – "Homer Loves Flanders" * Episode – "A Star is Burns" * Episode – "Lemon of Troy" * Episode – "Bart Sells His Soul" * Episode – "Home Sweet Homediddly-Dum-Doodily" * Episode – "Two Bad Neighbors" * Episode – "Summer of 4 Ft. 2" * Episode – "Hurricane Neddy" * Episode – "My Sister, My Sitter" * Episode – "The Ned-liest Catch" * Episode – "Dark Knight Court" * Episode – "The Fabulous Faker Boy" * Episode – "Brick Like Me" * Episode – "The Wreck of the Relationship" * Episode – "Walking Big & Tall" * Episode – "Sky Police" * Episode – "Peeping Mom" * Episode – "Bull-E" * Episode – "Gal of Constant Sorrow" * Episode – "The Marge-ian Chronicles" * Episode – "Fland Canyon" * Episode – "Monty Burns' Fleeing Circus" * Episode – "The Town" * Episode – "No Good Read Goes Unpunished" * Episode – "Flanders' Ladder" * Episode – "My Way or the Highway to Heaven" * Video game – Kim Possible Super Battle * Video game – Kim Possible Super Kart * Video game - Kim Possible GoKart! * Video game – Kim Possible Builder * Video game - Kim Possible Adventures * Comic book – Patch Game Category:Characters